Kin: Lost Fairy
by LisbethAimie
Summary: Summary: simple... Airumi, Oga, Kieko and Furuichi. School trip. Extra summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Airumi and Kieko are long separated cousins and they would be,**  
**to each other, the last relatives that they have(in Japan).**  
**Fate destined them to meet in a camp that their elementary school held.**  
**Coincidentally, Furuichi's school was also involved in the camp.**  
**Follow the story of how the childish Kieko resolved to turn into someone stronger.**

* * *

Kin: Lost Fairy

_Kieko's POV_

Today is the day I'm going to the camp. It's a disciplinary camp.

At first, my father said that a lady should not go to something like camping because it is unrefined.

So, I was really relieved, but something happened and my father changed his mind so, now..

I have to go to that stupid camp. Ugh, the thought of all the mosquitoes and sleeping in the stuffy tent.

I'm really screwed.

_Airumi's POV_

Today, I'll be going to a camp. Sensei said we're combining three schools in this camp

I'm really bored so I guess this can help kill some time before the lab the government said they're building for me would be completed.

Hopefully, it's going to be fun. Well, at least Nakki is also coming along.

_Normal POV_

"Hey, Tatsumi! Wake up!" Misaki's voice along with her fist hits Oga's face.

"Taka-chin is already waiting for you downstairs!" Misaki said as she walked out of the room.

"Ugh, what's with her?" Oga said slowly walking to the bathroom while trying to soothe the pain that was caused by his sister's killer punch; also called special wake-up call.

After taking a bath and having breakfast, he walked to school with Furuichi.

"The camp is going to combine three schools, right?! I'm so excited! I hope there's some pretty girls from the other schools!" Furuichi excitedly said.

"Aa.. right.." Oga replied with seemingly no interest with what Furuichi was talking about.

"Come on! Aren't you the least bit excited?!" Furuichi asked him, annoyed at his attitude.

"I guess, so.." Oga said as he walked into the gate and head for the camp briefing.

"Tch, you're so boring," Furuichi said as he followed Oga along.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**This is my first fic so do forgive my incompetence.**

**I'm Naru, female, pervert, genius, playgirl and black angel.**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"emAfter a few years/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFuruichi's POV/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As usual, Oga was sitting in his "special class" in Saint Ishiyama Academy. Weirdly enough, the class wasn't that noisy. Because of that, Oga is slowly turning sleepy. But I knew something is going to keep him awake; Beel. His electric shock will definitely keep him up and lying on the floor. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then, Saotome-sensei came in. He was glad. At least now, there's something to entertain Beel./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, today we have two new students. Come in," he said without even saying 'good morning'. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then, a blonde girl with pigtails came in. She's wearing a black sailor fuku, but instead with a skirt she's wearing a pair of black shorts that have a chain attached to it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When I looked carefully at her face, my face automatically blushed. I hid my face on the table so that she wouldn't notice me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where's your sister?" I heard Saotome-sensei said. Just great. Even her sister is here./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know. Maybe she's still sleeping at home," a female voice that I assume to be the blonde girl's, replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, you can introduce yourself first," Saotome-sensei instructed her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure!" the blonde girl's cheerful voice causes me to look up. Despite being embarrassed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm Kieko Sato. 16 years old. I'm from Shinjuku. Nice to meet you," As I thought, I knew this girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And the name has completely proved my suspicion. "Ugh, I hope she wouldn't notice me here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Etto, are you Oga-kun?" I noticed her talking to Oga. Aw, shit. She will definitely know that I'm here./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh? Ah! Kieko.. Um, where's your sister?" Wow, Oga. You're so smooth. Already asking for the sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eh? THIS DOES NOT MATTER AT ALL RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T NOTICE ME! Then, Kieko started talking again, "Wait.. If you're here, Oga-kun,then.. Shit, shit, I wish I could turn invisible or something. Then again, if I was invisible, I could.. "Yuki-kun..(Furuichi's first name is Taka'yuki')" Kieko was looking at me with a face as red as mine. Argh! She noticed me! (Don't notice me, senpai! Even if you're the same age as me!) "Ano, sensei~ There's no empty seat," she said while still staring at me. Ha? Souka?(Is that so?) Well, I'll go and get one for you. Class.. Be quiet and no ruckus. "Immediately, Kieko's eyes was back to me. "I'm screwed," I muttered to myself./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThis chapter takes part after a few years of time skip because I plan to make some sort of flashback chapters later./strongbr /strongNaru from the future here~ :P (I don't even know what I'm doing right now...)/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**And so, to answer an anonymous review, which I am extremely grateful for.**

**I would like to say, I'm not really that cute. I have a weird personality too.**

**I have my own harem too.. I mean seriously..**

**Okay, anyways, on with the story~ Yeay!**

* * *

_Kieko's P.O.V_

Before I managed to say anything to Yuki-kun, a red haired and orange haired pair of girls started introducing their selves to me.

Taking the chances, Yuki-kun ran out of the class and probably went to the toilet or something to escape.

"Kieko-chan, do you like cheerleading costume?" the orange haired girl who's name is Hanazawa Yuka asked me.

The red haired girl, Nene Ōmori knocked her friend's head. Yuka started arguing with Nene.

I was surprised but expressed a calm expression none the less. After all, she just suddenly asked me a weird question.

"By the way, why were you staring at Furuichi like that just now?" Nene asked me.

"Oh! Umm.. That's because I actually already met him before and he.."

"What? What did that creep do?! Did he do anything perverted to you?! If so, let me beat the hell out of him!" Before I managed to finish my sentence, Yuka already cut in.

"No, that's not it. It's just that.. It's a secret. I'll tell you if I feel like it," I said in reply to Yuka.

Then, Saotome-sensei and Yuki-kun walked into the class.

"Okay, girl. Here's your desk and chair. Just put it somewhere back there," Sensei told me.

"Alright, thank you," I said back as I walked to the front to take my desk and chair.

What surprised them all though, was the fact that I single handedly lift my desk and chair to the back of the class.

I thought since they were delinquents, they would be used to this sort of inhumanly strengths.

Perhaps I look to feminine and fragile to be expected to have such strengths.

As I have just sat down, the door crashed open revealing a messy black haired girl.

She's wearing a simple long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbow.

She also wears a pair of grey cargo pants that has a chain attached to it, just like mine.

"Took you long enough, miss. How long do you want us to wait?" Saotome-sensei remarked at my stupid aniki's lateness.

My sister apparently doesn't want to be called by any feminine name so, I call her aniki(brother), instead.

"Sorry, I forgot that the holiday already ended."

* * *

_Furuichi's P.O.V_

Thankfully, Kieko sits at the back so, at least, I don't have to look at her face.

But then, now the sister is here, I wonder what kind of ruckus will happen next.

This girl really is a rebel. Not just her uniform, even herself as a whole isn't like someone who's going to school.

Her hair is a total mess, with a pair of hair clips holding up her right bangs.

That shirt of hers is completely wrinkled and not buttoned correctly.

Hell, she only tucked half of her shirt into her pants.

And so, while looking like that, she started introducing herself to the class.

"I'm Airumi Elisabeth Kimi. 17 years old. Like my _imouto, _I'm also from Shinjuku," she introduced herself simply.

Then, she took the desk and chair outside which was the extra Saotome-sensei took for her and just like Kieko single handedly brought it to the back of the class.

Unlike Kieko who was crashed by the Red Tails girls, she was ignored and left by herself.

So, I guess these two doesn't really change much, huh?

* * *

**So, now people know more or less about the sister.**

**The sister is a real ... and kind of like a boy so, do ignore her boyish remarks.**

**By the way, Airumi and Kieko are sort of like Oga and Furuichi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In a way, if I ever want to right long chapters, this story will be on an even longer hiatus than when I write short chapters.**

**And for everyone's information, Airumi is me.. :P That sudden revelation, though.. XD**

* * *

_During lunch break (HIRU YASUMI)_

"Yuk- Furuichi-kun~ Can you please come with me for a while?" Kieko asked.

"Kie- Ie, Sato-san? S-sure, no problem," Furuichi said in reply.

*awkward silence as Furuichi and Kieko went out to class*

Then, all the Red Tails member shouted "Oh no! Furuichi must have really did something to her!"

But then, Oga voiced out, "Don't worry, they already know each other. We met during elementary school."

"We?" Kunieda asked out of curiosity. Her face expresses a look of worry.

"Yea, Furuichi and me already met Kie-chan and A-"

Suddenly, there's a hand muffling Oga from speaking. And it was Airumi.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you? I could have died!"

"Don't you dare utter that name in front of any one else.." she said. Demonic aura started to emanate around her.

And due to that, Beel got interested in her and jumped of Oga to hug Airumi.

"What the- What's up with this guy?"

"Wait, give him back!"

*a moment of staring between Airumi and Oga*

When suddenly, Airumi grinned to Oga and jumped to the door and ran out of class.

"Wait, I said GIVE HIM BACK!" he shouted out, worrying the 16-meter rule will electrify him to death.

_Back with Furuichi and Kieko.. (Behind the school)_

"So, how've you been doing, lately?" Furuichi asked his back was to Kieko.

"I'm okay. How about you?" Kieko replied looking away from him. (they're back to back(Why the hell am I explaining all this?))

"Excluding the fact that our school was destroyed, Oga has a baby demon living with him, my living with an ugly yaoi old man and a lot of demon stuffs happening lately.."

"Yeah! I'm alright.." Furuichi said, his usual perverse expression gone despite being alone with a pretty girl. Instead, he has a somewhat melancholic expression on, instead.

"Are you really, REALLY okay?" Kieko suddenly turned around and leaned her forehead on his back.

"Of course I am! Don't worry about me! I'm no one.." (Touzen dayo! Shinpai shinai de! Ore wa dare demo ne..)

"No, you 're not! You're my friend! My very first friend!" (Sou janai! Anta wa watashi no tomodachi! Saisho no tomodachi!)

"But.." (Kedo..)

"So, don't say anything like that again. okay?" (Dakara, anna koto ga ittenaiyo, ne?)

Furuichi turned around to look at her just to found tears running down her cheeks.

When she noticed that he was facing her, she smiled at him (despite still crying).

To console her, he patted her head slowly but then Kieko just hugged him.

"I seriously missed you, Yuki-kun.."

_And now back to the duo who are running in the halls for no good reason.._

"You bastard! Give Beel back!" Oga shouted out. His speed reaching 50 kilometers per hour, people were surprised that he still couldn't catch her.

**Well, Airumi is supposed to be one hell of a hyper otaku so she could even run as though she teleported..**

**And so, back to the story. . .**

Going up the stairs to the rooftop. the female suddenly stopped causing Oga to crash right into her. By the way. Beel was having fun this whole while.

Well, due to that crash, Airumi lost her balance and fell. To prevent impact of Beel with the floor, she turned around but Beel slipped out of her grasp.

And so, Oga fell right on top of her. Fortunately, Beel landed right on top of Oga's back so, he didn't get hurt and cry.

"Itte.. Why did you stop suddenly?"Oga asked trying to get up but stopped halfway after realizing Beel was on his back.

"No reason, really.. Just wanted to see your face up close. Besides, you almost called me by my old nickname.." Airumi said poking him in the cheek.

"What's so wrong with calling you 'Ai-chan'? It's quite a nice name for you, y'know?" he retorted.

"Dabu dabu dah~"(Translation note: I agree~)

"Why do you agree with him? I have no need for such a cute nickname like that. And I certainly don't want my reputation to be ruined because of it, either."

"Still, even if you say that, I might still call you that out of habit.."

"Then, at least try not to call me that in front of other people. After all, people will be shocked to hear the Red King being called "Ai-chan"..."

"Wait.. YOU'RE THE RED KING!"

* * *

**And so, I'll be leaving you hanging here. Just ponder on what the hell 'Red King' is supposed to be..**

**Also, perhaps give a like to my page on Facebook.. It's called "Ai Naru"**

**Wow it's actually my username.. I'm pretty sure it's easy to search so do like it..**

**Although, I'm not that active since I'm just a lazy yet incredibly smart 13-years-old student..**

**And for some reason study in a high school that's in the middle of a university.. Wow..**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now, I'm back.. I certainly did not count how long I haven't been updating so, I'll just say sorry for not updating as fast as I can.**

**I might be some lifeless pervert who faces her laptop day and night but that doesn't mean I completely don't have a life..**

**A/N: I'll be referring to Kieko as "Kie" and Airumi as "Ai" for my own convenience and since I'm lazy. Also, all italic and bold writings are narrations.**

**Also, I'm trying to write another story on Fairy Tail titled 'Melody and Sympony' but maybe I won't post it until I finish this story..**

**Which means that it'll take a long time but what the heck.. I don't care... So, on to the story!**

* * *

"Wait.. You're the Red King?!"

"Yea, so can you please don't shout in my ears like that?"

"Ai dabu! Dabu dah!" (Translation note: Again! Play again!)

"Are you two trying to turn me deaf or something? Geez~"

Beel went off Oga's back so, he got off Ai. Even so, he kept this uncanny stare on Ai's face.

Suddenly, he blurted out, "You know that joke wasn't funny right. You can't lie. The Red King is a guy, y'know.."

*insert epic facepalm by Ai here*

"I so knew that your reaction was too good to be true. You are an idiot, after all."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oga said as he slightly tilted his head to the side.

Through Ai's kawaii shounen filter **(literally cute young boys filter)**, Oga look extremely cute that she felt a little faint for a while.

But then, her stomach grumbled signalling that she should eat fast before lunch break ends.

While walking to behind the stairs, she said "Actually, it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. I am the Red King. (Imagine her saying this arrogantly, "Ore wa Aka no Ou da")"

And then, out of the blue, Oga said, "By the way, can I have some of your food? I accidentally left mine.. Oh! And Beel's too."

*insert Ai falling and therefore, slamming her face into the floor*

"Seriously?" "What?!" "Never mind.." "What is it? Tell me!" "Nandemo nai~"(Nothing) "No, there must be so- mphh.."

Out of annoyment, Ai opened her red bento box took her chopsticks and fed a chicken and cheese croquette into his mouth.

"Can't you shut up? I'm giving you my food, after all," her face, rather than showing an expression of annoyment has an amused expression instead.

After giving a piece to Beel, she ate one herself using the chopsticks she used earlier.

Oga, on the other hand, slowly chewed the delicious croquette and swallowed while savoring the taste and flavor.

"This is delicious but I actually like fish flavor more," Oga commented causing some veins to pop on Ai's head.

"Well, I guess you don't remember that I don't like seafood that much with exceptions to tuna and anchovies, right?" she replied.

"Ah, right~ But never mind.. None of the fish croquette I ate before taste better than your cookings. It's just in matter of flavor I prefer fish more."

The female sighed, "Fine~ If you want, I'll make fish croquettes for you in addition to my own. I like cooking after all. But that is if I wake up in the morning."

"Really? Thanks!" Oga said with a wide smile. Some crumbs was stuck to side of his mouth making him look really childish and once again, in Ai's filter, cute.

Reaching out her hand, she picked the crumbs and licked it off her fingers.

*crack* *snap*

"Eh? Did you hear that, Tatsumi-kun?"

*double snap*

"Hear what? Ai-chan, did my shout really made your hearings go bad?"

*CRACK*

"Listen carefully. There was it again."

*silence*

"I can't hear a thing."

"Forget it. Maybe it's my imagination."

_A certain blond maid's POV_**(Try and guess which blond maid..)**

"How dare that piece of trash eats the croquette that little girl made.. After all the trouble I went through to make it yesterday.. I even thought of sending it to him since he forgot.."

A lot of demonic aura started to emenate around me and my weapon that I held in my hand is bent due to myself clenching my fist with apparent seething anger.

When I noticed that that little girl noticed me, I calmed myself and my demonic aura slowly dissipates. Then, I jumped off the roof and went elsewhere.

A raven haired swordsfighter's POV

I thought I should go after Oga since he took quite a long time to get Beel back.

But instead, I ended up hiding behind the door of the staircase heading to the rooftop.

I brought my _bokken_(wooden sword) with me because with what's happening lately I shouldn't be less prepared.

Yet, with what I'm seeing right now, even my weapon can't fight it for an attack to the heart is unavoidable by whatever means you have.

To try and soothe my anger and jealousy, I snapped my bokken in half after seeing them sharing the same chopstick while thinking _"How dare she have an indirect kiss with Oga!"_

But when I looked again, this time that girl casually ate some crumbs that were on Oga's mouth causing me to snap both half of my broke _bokken _into quarters.

_And now we head back to Furuichi and Kie, with normal POV_

"Ne~ Yuki-kun, do you want to share my lunch with me? I have cheese and chicken slice sandwich today," Kie asked, her face showing a very cheery expression.

"Oh. Sure.." was the reply given. For some reason, he just doesn't look perverted or creepy anymore. Rather, he looked cool and stoic.

"Then, how about we eat at the rooftop? I haven't went there though so, I really want to see how it looks like.

Nearing the door to the rooftop, they heard Oga and Ai fighting over what sounds like the last croquette.

"No, I made this so, I have the right to decide who eats the last one," Ai's voice loud enough to be heard to where Kie and Furuichi are.

"I took it first so, I should have it. You can't take it when I took it first," Oga shouted indignantly.

After a short walk, they both reached the rooftop to find Oga trying to take the last croquette with his mouth from Ai's mouth.

"What a misleading sight we have here, huh?" Kie said in embarassment. Embarassment over having such a blockhead of a sister.

"Oga! What is the meaning of this?! I just went out for a little while and you're already making the moves on Ai-chan!" Furuichi glared at Oga.

"What? We're just trying to decide who's going to have the last croquette," the both of them said at the same time. Sounds of veins popping were heard.

"Don't say the same thing I'm saying!" "Stop!" "Cut it out! Damnit!" Three attempts to stop copying each other failed.

The croquette they were fighting over now left abandoned on Ai's lap since it fell out of her mouth.

Furuichi was beyond pissed. Not being able to experience such things himself was making him furious. He's extremely jealous that Oga always gets the girls and he doesn't even care about it.

Kie looking at his annoyed expression smirked and says, "They're both blockheads after all. They make such a nice match. Pity that my sister has a lot boyfriends."

"Yea, she's weird like that but it's what nice about her. She treats all guys with utmost kindness. Although there's time where you can't see it."

"Tch. But she looks at girls like they're trash. Though, I know it's just a matter of trauma and stuff."

"If she ends up with Oga, I don't think Kunieda-senpai would be happy, though. It might give her a trauma."

Looking back at the other pair, they've ended up splitting the croquette in half. Not because they thought of it. But because Beel played around with it and pulled it apart.

Then Beel gave it to them each, "Dabu! Dabu! Ai dabu dah!" (Translation note: One! Two! Problem solved!)

At the sight, both Kie and Furuichi facepalmed and said to each other, "Yeah, they're definite blockheads."

* * *

**And so, I have been playing Karaoke Party to practice my singing so, it took me sometimes to write this.**

**And I also couldn't find a song to suit my mood to write so, it made me stopped writing and so, if you can give me some suggestion on what songs to listen to while writing.**

**The "Red King" is a reference to one of the "Seven Kings" in the "K Project" anime.**

**There's the Gold, Silver, Red, Blue, Green, Colorless and the last unknown one that I shall assume as the Black.**

**The Red King is Ai. The Gold and Silver are yet to come. The rest of the colors shall come in the form of perhaps OCs, crossovers or they won't even be revealed. XD**

**So, that's all for now. Naru's going to go have dinner. Nyaaaaa~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, yeah.. I've been gone for quite a while. Gone back to my hometown and stuff..**

**I'm bored on the way home so I'm typing this.. So, as requested I shall put a "Furuichi X Kie" moment.. (was planning to anyway)**

**Or maybe I can call it Yuki X Kie or YuKie. Also, Oga wouldn't end up with Ai. (spoilers! XD) I'm going to put him with Kunieda and he has to put up with it.. **

_Normal POV_

"Aniki, we're gonna eat here, 'kay?" Kie asked while taking a seat at the rooftop.

Furuichi is still glaring at Oga for what happened before.

Oga and Ai, on the other hand, were eating small bites of the last croquette feeling really sad.

Not because it was delicious. Because they're still freaking hungry and starving.

Kie opened her food container and out came the hand made sandwiches.

Sandwiches made from fluffy warm white bread without crust with cold sliced chicken ham and sliced cheese along with delicious creamy sauce.

"Wait, didn't I made that for you? I thought you didn't want it. I seriously wanted to eat after I get home today, y'know?" Ai blurted out.

"Shut up, Kimi! Can't you like please not butt in into my life?!" Kie retorted.

"Huh? I'm going back to class. Bye~ P.S. There's five minutes before lunch break ends," was the mocking reply.

Kie just sat there with tears held back at the corner of her eyes.

Seconds after Furuichi and Kie was left alone, a portal appeared in front of them.

Now, it's Furuichi's turn to burst out in anger because the one coming out of the blasted portal is none other than Alaindelon.

"Can't you like give me a moment or something? You're always there to disturb my moment with someone. Geez~"

"Who is this?" Kie said still in her teary-eyed state. For some reason, her hair that was in pigtails are now let free down her shoulders.

"This is-" he never had the chance to finish his sentence because Alaindelon started hugging him while crying.

"I miss you, Takayuki-kun~ Why did you leave me at home alone?!" he cried out.

"How dare you.." Kie said cracking her knuckles with dark aura rising around her.

"Kie-chan.. You okay?" Furuichi asked kind of scared of Kie with her scary dark aura.

"HELL NO!" Kie punched Alaindelon into the air, did a backflip and kicked the creepy old man.

"If you dare touch Yuki-kun again, I won't just kick you in the guts. I'LL RIP YOUR FREAKING GUTS OUT!"

"Hai! I understand!" Alaindelon said in fear. Not only of her strength but also her glowing golden left eyes.

Nobody noticed it because Kie had left her bangs covering her left eyes this whole while but in contrast with her silver right eye, her left eye is gold.

"Oi! Kie-chan?" Furuichi called out still a bit scared of Kie suddenly bursting out.

"Hai? What is it?" she said facing Furuchi with her usual cheery smile.

"Nothing.. Good to see that you're not as angry as before," he said brushing it off.

"I'm not angry."

"Then?"

"I'm jealous."

"Why would you be jealous of a creepy old man has a moustache and also, for your information, already has a daughter?"

"Because you're mine."

"Do you really have to flatter me this much?"

"But you're too cute to resist.."

Furuichi sighed and said, "We should eat first. We only have two minutes now."

"Okay! Itadakimasu~" Kie said digging in.

"You really do share similar attributes with your sister," Furuichi said noticing how fast Kie is eating.

"Ah! Gomen.. I almost ate all of them.." Kie said when she noticed there was only two slices of sandwich left.

"It's okay~ I can eat later.." he said standing up.

Looking very sorry, Kie stuffed both the sandwich left in her mouth and chewed it all up.

Furuichi was about to open the door to the stairs when, he felt someone tug on his shirt.

He turned around and before he realized it, Kie's arms were around his shoulder and he's kissing her.

Through the kiss, she gave the chewed up sandwich to him and since he doesn't have much of a choice, he had to swallow it.

After the kiss, she stared into his eyes for a while. Her golden eye now hidden under her bangs again.

"Why do you have to cover your eyes?" Furuichi asked.

"Because I look weird with gold eyes. Not to mention that it's already weird enough to have mismatched eyes."

Hesitantly, Furuichi raised his hand and pushed away her hair that covered her eye.

"I'm sorry that I made you lose your beautiful blue eyes but although this is selfish, I think you're prettier this way."

Shivering from his soft touch, Kie's face heated up. She kept her gaze to his face before saying,

"Still, I prefer to keep it just for you." With a smirk, she took her stuff and headed back to class.

However, Furuichi couldn't seem to move. He sat down on the floor and covered his mouth (more particularly, his nose).

"Ah~ I don't think I could survive high school like this," he said trying to make his nose bleed stop.

**I want to give Furuichi a nice treat but I just couldn't resist making him suffer in the end so, yeah..**

**Also, I do not know how to write my fantasies in words. So, this is what happens.. (More or less, I can't write that well)**

**Anywho.. I am officially addicted to Pokemon.. POKEMON!**

**Naru is going to play Pokemon Black now.. Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter, Kunieda is gonna be soooo OOC, I feel like I'm actually bullying her. Haa~ I'm such a sadist. Well, what do I care? Anyways, I made the story based on real locations so yeah… Those places exist and you can search for it. I researched a little too much, I guess. For the realism.**

After all the classes ended, Ai, Kie and Furuichi started chatting at Furuichi's desk. Kie was sitting on the desk while Ai took her chair and sat next to Furuichi. Oga however, didn't join the conversation since he was totally fried by Beel who is currently being fed by Hilda who've just dropped by. The rest of the class hasn't left either, saved for the members of MK5 and a few others (character that don't really stand out). Shizuka, a member of the Knights was also there talking Toujou about his part time jobs.

"You two seemingly have great timing to come to this school when it's already nearing Golden Week, huh?" Furuichi blatantly said. Ai and Kie simply looked at each other, snickered and fist bumped. "Actually, it wasn't planned. It's a coincident. But if you're not satisfied, you can come along with us. We're going to the hot spring in Kōka. You know, the Shiono Onsen," Kie said with her cheery voice.

"You can invite the others too, if you want. 'Cause I definitely don't wanna be stuck with her my whole vacation," Ai stated, jokingly. "Hey! You're bringing your boyfriends along so, I'm sure I'm the one who doesn't want to be stuck in between all of you guys' lovey-dovey story, okay?!" Kie hurtfully said in reply.

"Um, did you just say boyfriend with an "s"? Like plural?" Furuichi said questioningly. Ai blushed and looked away, incredibly out of character. Kie simply grinned at her reaction and answered, "Aneki's known for dating multiple guys at the same time. Although, I think the ones coming along for this vacation are Naoki and Minaru so, I guess you could say it'll be more intimate than the usual boyfriends."

"Aah~ Stop talking about it!" Ai screamed, covering her ears with her hands. Her face were flushed, red like tomato as she thought of her romantic harem that has always made her heart pound. Kie burst out laughing looking at her sister's reaction. Ai usually acted confidently romantic and masculine-ly charming towards her boyfriends making them seem feminine in comparison but in her heart, she simply acted that way because her sadism makes her crave to see their love-sick and helpless faces.

"Nee, Oga?" Kie kicked his back, trying to wake him up from his unconscious state. Fortunately, he woke up. He looked at the blonde girl behind him as she remained silent after calling out his name. "What is it?" he said, impatiently. "I was just wondering if you would like to go vacation with us?" she finally said.

Kunieda who was about to exit the class, immediately rushed to them and asked, "You guys are going for vacation?! You guys are so lucky~! I can't even go anywhere this Golden Week!" Kie, Furuichi and a partially recovered from embarrassment Ai looked at her awkwardly. She blushed, crimson red when she noticed how desperate she sounded and punched Oga out of her sight from the embarrassment.

Ai held her giggle back while Kie once again burst into yet another fits of laughter. Ai looked at Kunieda, both of their faces with remnants of the furious blushing it just had. Her expression that was previously cold towards the girls is now soft and cheery with a wide grin across her face.

"If you want to go with us, you're most welcomed. And by the way," Ai stood up and neared herself to her ear and whispered, "If you want, I could tell a lot of things about Tatsumi." Kunieda's face started to heat up again, hearing her blunt statement. "I might try and set the both of you up too so, get ready~"

"What?" Kunieda leaned on the wall, trying to calm her racing heart. Oga who for some reason have only just recovered from her punch, got up and started to pack up. She stared at him for a while and thought, "The rule that says that we can't have boyfriends is already eradicated so, I should just make a move but… would he get my feelings? Would he understand it?"

Oga felt her stare and turned around to see who it was. Their gaze met and Kunieda felt as though time had stopped for a moment as she looked into his stoic dark eyes. She breathed in and gathered her courage. "A-ano, Oga-kun? Are you going to go with them this Golden Week?" she asked nervously.

"Guess so," he replied, simply. "I don't really have anything planned so, yeah… I'll just go along with them. You're going too?" he continued. "Eh? Uh… I-I t-thought I could just spend t-the holiday with my grandpa b-but I guess I could go with you guys instead. Is that okay?" Kunieda stuttered out.

"Yeah, sure," Oga said, not really paying attention to her as he tried to soothe his aching bruise caused by the punch earlier. Kunieda felt disheartened by his actions, but kept her strong front none the less. She turned to Ai and Kie slightly raising her hand to catch their attention. "E-etto, I'll be going with you guys then. Please take care of me," she bowed slightly.

Ai grinned while gently knocking her head and said, "You don't have to be so formal. It feels awkward, ya know? Do I have some ghost haunting me or something?" "Maybe you're the ghost here?" Kie jokingly questioned. Kunieda, finally able to relax, laughed at the joke with them. "Yeah! Maybe you're the ghost," she played along to Kie's jest. "Oh, come on! I'm not dead yet, okay?!" Ai retorted.

While they were having their fun conversation, at the other end of the class, Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume were, well, at least Kanzaki and Shiroyama were seriously discussing about something.

"You know, lately, Himekawa has been really weird. He rarely goes to school now and whenever I see him, he's always with this weird woman. I'm afraid he might actually be in trouble. What do you think, Shiroyama?" Kanzaki said.

"Hmm, I don't know, Kanzaki-san. Hasn't he been really kind to you lately? I mean, look at the amount of Yogurti we've been receiving from him this past few weeks." Shiroyama replied, pointing to the gigantic pile of Kanzaki's favorite yogurt that was neatly arranged at the back of the class.

"Well, that's why it's even more suspicious. The Himekawa I know isn't that nice. I mean, he even sent me the special edition, 5 liter sized Yogurti in 3 different flavors. The RARE flavors!" Kanzaki pulled out three large boxes of Yogurti to emphasize his statement.

"Maybe he just wants to be with his fiancée. I remembered Furuichi said that Himekawa already have one so, maybe he wants to spend more time with her. And the Yogurti might just be because he thought that you would miss him so he tried to distract you with it. Although, I guess it kind of backfires since it made things more suspicious, huh?" Natsume said, giving a possible idea of what might really happen.

"Urgh… Aaa.. Damn it! Himekawa! You made me think too much!" Kanzaki shouted, his head hurting from the excessive thinking it had. Everyone in the class (almost) looked at him, wondering what it was about Himekawa that made him actually think. Yuka looked at him from her seat and teasingly said, "Eh? I never thought you could actually think, Kanzaki-senpai." "Shut up, Paako" Kanzaki threw an empty box of Yogurti at her which accurately hit her in the face.

Ai, who was still in mid conversation, suddenly stops and seemingly started to think of something. After a minute of thinking, she looked at Kie and asked, "Do we know anyone by that name the guy just screamed?" Kie was baffled by the questioned, but started to ponder on the matter anyway.

After another minute, with Yuka and Kanzaki cat fighting in the background, Kie finally answered, "I think we know him. It's that guy with the weird chikuwa hair style." "Ah! Right! Himekawa Tatsuya! He called me yesterday and asked if he could pay a visit to our pent house," Ai finally remembers.

"What?! I thought we're NOT gonna stay in the pent house," Kie questioned. Furuichi and Kunieda looked at the both of them curiously while Oga was arguing with Hilda over Beel.

"We're just gonna go there for a while. Then," Ai paused. She pulled Kie close to her so nobody can hear and continued her sentence, "Then, you can go ahead free-loading at Taka-chin's."

"Sounds good?" Ai asked. "Okay, good enough," Kie answered.

Furuichi looked at the both of them and asked, "So, what are we doing now?"

"Well, you can go back home if you want, but if not, you can come along with us. We're going to aneki's place. She said this chikuwa guy is visiting," Kie answered.

"Why not? Kunieda-senpai, are you coming along?" Furuichi asked. Kunieda looked at Oga from the corner of her eyes and said "S-sure."

Furuichi understanding her message, grabbed Oga's shoulder before he could escape and asked him, "You're going too, right? RIGHT?!" he said with an unusual menace to his voice. Oga froze and answered, "Yeah, yeah~ I'm going too…. Man, give me a break."

Furuichi returning to his usual persona turned to Kunieda and signaled to her that Oga's coming along too. Kunieda nodded and waited by the door as the rest of them packed up to leave. Ai and Kie simply grabbed their bag since they didn't really bring out anything during the class. Furuichi put his pencil case and notebooks into his bag while Oga waited for Hilda to finish tending to Beel.

After leaving the school, they headed straight to Ai's pent house. It was quite a distance away so they took a bus there. Throughout the journey, the bus was crowded so, there was only one seat vacant which Furuichi took.

Ai was pushed to the back so she was standing at the back of the bus. Kunieda and Kie were standing near Oga and Furuichi respectively. Furuichi, being Furuichi, offered the seat to Kie but she declined. He insisted but she still refused. In the midst of them talking, the bus turned into an abrupt stop causing Kie to fall into Furuichi's lap. Trying to stand back up, Furuichi suddenly hugged her from the back to hold her down so she can't move and said, "If you don't want to let me stand then this should be fine, right?"

Kie tried to protest but her heart was fluttering from the close proximity that in the end she just gave up and let herself relax and sit comfortably on his lap.

Kunieda saw this but was too nervous and embarrassed to say anything to Oga (to maybe like let her hold on to him so she won't fall or whatever) so, simply tried to scoot closer to Oga. But as the bus was moving, the person behind her bumped into her making her crash into Oga.

After the impact, she realized that she was still holding on to him. Trying to distance herself from him, she realized that he was holding on to her waist making her feel even more embarrassed than she already is. Losing her strength completely, she let herself remain that way for the rest of the journey.

When they have arrived at the destination, both Kie and Kunieda were flustered. Ai, who had no idea what happened since she was stuck at the back of the bus, albeit enjoying chatting with some really cute filtered middle school boys, wondered as to why they were both so edgy.

From the bus station, it was a 2 minutes' walk to the penthouse. The penthouse was about 150 floors with a large auditorium underground, a library on the second to fourth floor and an outdoor pool on the fifth floor. The rest of the penthouse is rented to the public just like any apartments, except for a few floors that belongs to Ai.

After entering, Ai went to the receptionist, while the rest of them waited at the lounge.

"This is really grand. I'd never expected someone like her to own something as posh as a penthouse," Kunieda commented. She looked at the elegant interior that decorates the building in admiration.

"Aneki has a really great taste in decorations. Besides, she's the only inheritor of the Elisabeth Kimi Company. Well, she's too young to take over but as the only living Elisabeth Kimi, she got quite a lot of stuff from her parents," Kie explained while fixing her hair.

Kunieda wondered as to why Ai got her inheritance so early. Before she could ask, the thought crossed her mind, "It means her parents have already passed away." Trying to not be bothered by that fact, she tried to think of something else.

At the same time, Hilda has just arrived. Since she preferred going by her demon bird, she had got lost while following the bus earlier and she also got a little sidetracked by one of her favorite soap opera CD that was on sale.

Walking straight to Oga, she hit him in the face, grabbed Beel and took a seat that was further from him.

Oga was about to say something when Ai came back and told them to get moving to the room they were supposed to meet Himekawa at. The whole walk to the room, there was this awkward silence which only Ai and Oga didn't notice (because they're both ignorant and KY). Fortunately, the room was only on the seventh floor so, the silence soon dissipated.

Opening the gigantic door of what could have been a large hall, they arrived at what Ai had said to be her office. There, they see Himekawa sitting on the couch with his fiancée.

"Good evening," Ai greeted, formally. Himekawa, noticing their presence, stood up and proceeded to greet them as well, albeit the awkwardness of greeting his friends in a manner he never uses with them.

"Well, what is it that you wanted?" Ai asked, straight to the point, especially understanding her younger (cousin) sister impatience of wanting to just free load at her beloved's house already. Himekawa looked at Kugayama as if asking for permission and she nodded.

"You see, my family is having a party th-" "No," Himakewa didn't even had the chance to finish his first sentence but Ai had already cut into it. "Why?" Kugayama asked, confused that she'd refuse even before hearing them out.

"First, I'm not a social person, so a party is completely out of the question and, second, I'm pretty sure you're going to have it this Golden Week so, I'm sorry but I already have plans," was the blatant, cold answer.

"Still, just listen to the whole story first." Himekawa continued, "My family is having a party this Golden Week. The problem is none of our friends can attend it. If I could, I might've invited my schoolmates but then, obviously my parents would not allow it since we are worlds apart from them in social ranking, which is why I thought I should invite you. After all, no one can argue if you bring them along because although you're rich, you still take yourself as one of the common people."

"So, you're saying, you invite me as an excuse to bring your friends to your party. Seriously? You're trying to persuade me with that long of a speech just to do that. Huh~ Fine… But where are you guys holding it at? Maybe I'd still be able to make it for my hot spring trip," Ai asked.

"That'll be the second problem," Kugayama answered. "Because it's a holiday week, a lot of the party halls are booked out and we can't seem to find one. Even our party halls are booked out. And because his parents are holding another party at the house afterwards, we can't use the house either."

"Then, can't we just use the restaurant we have in Konan? It's quite spacious and although it has been closed for years, aneki should be able to handle the cooking just fine," Kie suggested.

"You're just dumping everything on your sister, aren't you?" Furuichi commented. The rest of them just waited quietly with some them curiously listening to the conversation.

"Why do you have a restaurant but it's closed?" Princess River (Himekawa literally) asked.

"Let's just say, I'm getting bored hearing complaints of the incompetence of the staffs there and I'm just too lazy to get it sorted," Ai replied, finally taking a seat. The rest of them followed suit. **(I forgot to let them sit this whole goddamn time XP)**

"Back to the topic, your idea was quite brilliant, Miss. But may I know where the exact location of the restaurant is. Then, perhaps we can get caterers to provide our food. And also get some decoration for the place," Kugayama suggested.

"Nah~ it's fine. I'll deal with that myself. It'll be fun. At least I'll have something to do other than just soaking in the hot springs this whole vacation." Ai was getting bored that she started slumping. Kie was listening intently into the conversation, curious to know where it's going.

"But wouldn't cooking for the whole class be a bit too much for just one person? Sure, there aren't many of us in the class. But still…" Kunieda interrupted.

"You could help me if you want. The more, the merrier," Ai retorted. Oga and Beel were already asleep, while Hilda is walking around the room looking at the decorations.

"Oh, okay… S-sure…"

_After discussing and arguing about every little details about the party with Kugayama_

"So, it's decided. The party will be on Friday from 3 in the evening until sometime after midnight. I'll be cooking the food with whoever is volunteering in the morning and the day before. The decorations will be handled by Kie and Furuichi so, you two, Kie especially, don't fuck up and buy some weird crap or I'll pull your guts out. Everybody who is going for the party will also be going to the Shiono ryokan with us. We'll be going there this Saturday and we're returning back here on Sunday. Anything that I missed?" Ai asked.

"I think that's about it," Kie said. Himekawa and Kugayama thought for a while and then asked, "What about the transportation?"

"We'll be going there like normal people… We're taking the Shinkansen, walk to the train station and maybe rent some bikes," Ai answered.

"Okay, I guess it's settled then," Kugayama said, standing up to leave. She shook hands with Ai and walked out. Himekawa who still seems to be thinking of something said, "You're still the same. You don't change much. Still the same old Red King."

"What can I say? Old habits die hard?" Ai replied with a smirk. She walked to the shelf that was mounted to the wall, taking her shoes off while walking. The shelf reaches to almost the ceiling which was quite high. There were some books stacked in front of the shelf which she slowly stepped on and jumped from each stack and finally jumped to the top shelf. Grabbing the item that she wanted, she jumped of the shelf landing into a heap of pillows that was pre-arranged for what must have been her regular craziness.

Most of them were not surprised except for Kunieda who was completely perplexed by her actions. Ai flicked through the folder she just grabbed until she found the page she was looking for. Walking to her desk, she picked the phone and dialed.

After the call, she told the rest of them that they could leave. After all of them had left the room, she walked to a particular decoration that Hilda had been looking at very intently before.

The decoration was a metal ornament shaped like a flower arrangement with little hoops hanging at every empty stalk. All of the hoops were golden except for one that was hidden in the back which was silver. She picked it up and wore it on her right ring finger revealing that it wasn't part of the ornament.

Ai sighed. "Thank goodness she didn't find this ring," she whispered to herself. Then, she left the room, not noticing the dark shroud that was there watching her.

**Ayachi Hayaka here! It's been a hella long time since I last updated and I'm like, shit, I completely forgot the rhythm of this story. But anyways, I've been playing Project DIVA this past few weeks and it's really enjoyable. Found a new song that I really liked.**

**Talking about music, I want to hear some suggestions of songs for me to listen to while writing. Any song is fine. Although, of course, I'd definitely prefer anime songs or JPop and VOCALOID. Just tell me in the reviews or PM me. Whichever's fine. 'Cuz I'm getting bored of the 376 songs I have. Been listening to it since 3 years ago so, obviously I'd be bored already.**

**A_A**

**/ o o \**

**\ W /**


	8. Chapter 8

**KIN: Lost Fairy (Chapter 8)**

**Kie used to be a tsundere but now she's yandere. Which is why at some parts, she might threaten to kill other girls if she sees Furuichi flirting with them except for her sister 'cuz she can't defeat her. She even said that she'd kill Furuichi himself saying, if I can't have him, then nobody else can either.**

**To put it in a simple sentence, she's a blonde Yuno Gasai with pyrokinesis.**

_Kie's POV_

"Yuki~" I called out. We were walking back to his house after meeting the chikuwa guy at aneki's place. Aneki said that she wanted to go to the supermarket to get groceries and Oga, Beel, Kunieda and Hilda had went with her, so now I'm alone with Yuki.

He glanced at me, platinum spheres boring into my single silver one. His gaze made my heart skipped a beat. It has been years since I last saw him. Memories of him made felt like crying both out of joy and sadness. Joy of finding love and sadness of the pain we had to go through back then.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I felt hesitant to answer his question but answered anyway. "C-can I stay over at your house? I mean, aneki kicked me out from her place so, I don't have a place to stay over…"

"Sure, but I think Alaindelon would be there so…" "What?! What is that creepy old man doing at your place?!" I interjected him mid-sentence. I stomped my way to his house that was just in visible distance. Yuki ran after me trying to calm me down but my _ was clouded by my anger.

Arriving at his house, I opened the door and immediately ran to his room. I've been here once before so I still had a rough memory of the way around the house. Entering his room, I found the large bulky old man I met earlier sleeping on the bed. Flaming with anger, I kicked him out through the window.

My anger made flames materialize around me and the heat made my bangs that covered my left eye rise, showing my gleaming golden orbs. Alaindelon managed to teleport back into the room before crashing into the road outside but he froze in fear the moment he saw me there.

"Gomennasai, gomennasai. Please don't kill me," he begged for his life. I looked at him in disgust as Yuki finally entered the room. Yuki tapped my shoulder trying to get my attention but I refused to look at him since I don't want to scare him with my flaming anger. But then he pulled me by my hand making me turn around in surprise. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine making me melt into a sweet short kiss.

_Furuichi's POV_

Kie is incredibly angered because of Alaindelon. I tried to stop her from killing him but she was beyond control so I did what first came to my mind… I kissed her.

I remembered back then, whenever she was emotionally unstable, the only thing that can calm her down is a kiss. Sure, it was a bit awkward at first having to have to kiss a girl I barely know just to calm her down but it was the only way. **(For some reasons, it's the only goddamn way…)**

Breaking the kiss, I didn't open my eyes in fear that she's going to hit me. After a short while, I opened my eyes, since nothing happened, and found her looking down blushing deep red.

"Y-yuki… I-I… I'm sorry!" she jumped-hugged (?) me and cried. I gently tried to console her from her breakout, not really getting why she's crying. I noticed that Alaindelon has taken the chance and left before she burns him to ashes. Kind of glad I guess, since he had always been a bother, although there's time he's of good use. He's not a bad guy if he was a little better looking and less creepy.

After a few minutes, Kie had calmed down and I let her sit on the bed so that she doesn't have to stand. I went downstairs and made some drinks. While I was in the kitchen, my younger sister, Honoka asked me what was the ruckus earlier about.

And so, I told her about Kie transferring into my school and her being mad at Alaindelon. After I finished my story, she immediately ran upstairs, for god knows what.

When I went back to my room, Kie and Honoka were (neko-) fighting each other, arguing about… Me?

It went something like this,

"Nee-san, he's the worse pervert I've ever known my whole life, believe me! And he's a pedophile too. I mean, what do you see in him?! You deserve a better guy!"

"No! I don't care! And how dare you say bad things about Yuki! He's the very first person who's ever been nice to me… So, it doesn't matter… His personality, his looks… All those trivial things don't matter… I love him and that's what's important…"

"Yuki? What kind of nickname is that? Besides, he's nice to just like about every single hot girl he knows. What's the damn point? If you're in a relationship with him, the most likely thing to happen is he's gonna cheat on you! Then you're gonna break up and then?! What then?!"

"Well, that's the point! What's the fun in having something so easy to gain? If he flirts with other girls, then it just means I need to work more on my appeal so that he won't be attracted to other girls."

I was like, _"The fuck girls? One of you is badmouthing me and the one is trying to defend me and I'm like standing here, looking ever so awkwardly at the both you. Kamisama, save me!"_

"Takayuki, did you hypnotize her or something?! I mean, I've never met a girl who actually cares about you, much less obsessed with you. Fix her brain, gosh!" Honoka ranted.

"I didn't do anything! She's like this on her goddamn own free will!" I told her.

"Yuki~ Honoka-chan is talking bad things about you!" Kie complained.

Sure, Honoka was being a complete bitch but I don't really feel like blaming her because it was originally my fault for making her misunderstand about my sexuality.

"Can you two not argue about this? Like, at all?" I told them, feeling insulted but not at the same time.

Kie just nodded but Honoka was still not over with it since she has this very bad image of me in her eyes. To the point that, there's even times where she'd say that she wanted me gone or just out of her radius of existence. It hurts to know that but then knowing that Kie is here somehow eases my feelings.

"I'm saying that the both of you are just not meant to be. Do you not get what I'm trying to say? Nee-san, wake up! Open your eyes and look at the so-called boyfriend you love."

"Shiranai wa yo! Atashi Yuki ga suki da! Kyou, ashita, sugi no hi, rainen mo suki da! Dakara jama shinai de, Honoka-chan! (I don't care! I like Yuki! Today, tomorrow, the following day, the next year, I'd still love him! So don't get in the way, Honoka -chan)" Kie screamed, standing in front of me as if protecting me from her hurtful words. I felt tears welling in my eyes but I kept strong and held them back.

"If you still get in the way… Honoka-chan… I'll kill you…." Kie's high-pitched outburst turned into a menacing malevolence, dark aura seeping from the whole of her being.

"Oi, you don't have to go that far. She's still my sibling, you know?" I tried to talk her of the morbid scene she might just make. I know that she wouldn't just kill someone for no reason at all but right now it concerns my feelings and that made her extra sensitive about it.

"Honoka too. Don't provoke her anymore. She's fine the way she is. Wouldn't it be a good thing if I finally got a girlfriend? I'd stop being a pedo and it'll be less embarrassing to see me," I said to Honoka, trying to stop her from inciting Kie's rage anymore.

Finally, Honoka sighed and said, "Fine, I'll stop but that doesn't mean I approve of the two of you." Glaring at Kie who menacingly shot a glare back, she left my room leaving me and Kie alone.

"_Thank goodness that was over… I thought I was gonna see a bloody nightmare unfold right in front of me," _I thought to myself. Kie was still standing in front, her back to me.

I heard soft sobs coming from her that slowly became more and more audible. I hugged her from the back, an attempt to soothe her down. Suddenly, she pushed me back on the bed and hugged me tight, her head buried in the crook of my neck.

I was shocked but then melted into the warmth of her embrace. I thought to myself, _"What if Honoka's right, though? What'll happen then? Will she leave me? Or would she still love me to the end?"_

**At some points, I thought of just killing that teleporting old man but nah~ I need him for comic relief purposes… Besides, YuKie is totally meant to be… Even if Honoka said Kie deserves better and Lamia is Furuichi's loli… KKK~ I need to stop talking, getting a bit to off topic (maybe?)**

**Anyways, I recently edited my SAO Menu rainmeter and it worked out hella great. If only my laptop was touch screen and maybe Windows 10 (?), then I'd be so addicted to using it. Aaa~ BYEBYE! XP**


	9. Chapter 9

**A reply to my dear reviewer. Well, Alaindelon existence in this story will cease from this story at one point so, he's not gonna bother in this story anymore (He's scared shit from almost getting murdered by Kie twice). Kie sees Honoka at first as a person to convince so that she would approve of her relationship with Furuichi (Yuki~~) and for Lamia, well, Kie sees her as a rival because sometimes Furuichi gives Lamia a little too much attention than Kie herself. (They'll eventually become neutral with each other but it's gonna be a… that's a secret… don't wanna spoil… XP). Whatever it is,**

**One more chapter to chapter 10... Woo! I'm being a bit too excited here, aren't I? Anyways, recently has been a beta-reader, so fanfics writer can check my profile out. This chapter will be the flashback filling in a little of what happened back then during the camp they had. (Just a little, not too much)**

_Furuichi's POV_

Kie had finally completely relaxed from her emotional outburst earlier but then, awkwardly enough, she had fallen asleep on top of me. Now I can't get to change my clothes. In fact, I can't even move. Because, one, she's asleep and it makes her heavier and two, I don't want to risk seeing her cry suddenly after.

I managed to move from leaning on the wall to lying on the bed properly so, it won't hurt my back. She looked much peaceful and serene now that she's asleep. Fortunately, Honoka locked the door when she left. Whether she just doesn't want to crash in on us again or she simply feels like she wouldn't be able to hold back lashing at me again if she sees us, I'm thankful that she had locked it, anyway.

Kie is a pyromaniac and back then, when she first found out about it, she said that she was afraid of her powers. I told her that it was going to be fine but I guess saying that to someone whose whole body is enveloped in blazing fire wasn't really enough to comfort.

Now, she's different. She can accept her abilities and use them with courage. The only thing that hasn't change was the warmth from back then. It's still there, and will probably remain the same till the end.

_Flashback_

I honestly thought that it was going to be interesting but then, it turns out awfully tiring. All the activities were really extreme and because I was less resilient than Oga I had collapsed half way through.

The facilitator had sent me to the health center that was pitched up near the administrator's tent. I was kind of glad because the place had air-con and better food than the ones normally served for us.

I had the meal after I had regained my consciousness, of course. Then, I was instructed to remain there until I was told otherwise. I laid there in bed looking at my surroundings which was mainly white and is kind of blinding my vision. There were around four beds in there. Two, in front of me and there should be another one next to me but there's a divider there blocking my view.

I got out of my bed and walked around it to find a girl with long blonde hair that seems like it might just reach the floor if she stands. She looked incredibly attractive, laying there defenseless, the t-shirt she was wearing partially unbuttoned. I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my mind but I can't seem to do that.

Suddenly, she started to move and I was worried she's going to find me so I slowly backed away but tripped on something, making a loud noise, causing her to wake up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while looking at me trying to sit up.

For a moment, we were both only staring into each other's eyes, her sapphire orbs, seemingly devoid of colors and emotions, boring into my silver pools. All of a sudden, tears started to trickle down her pale face and she silently sobs as she hugged her knees, crying into them.

"Eh? What's wrong?" cautiously nearing her, just in case she's going to hit me or anything. She slowly lifted her head, peeking at me from the long golden strands that cover her face. I was mesmerized by her beauty and elegance. She looked away, a hint of red on her doll-like face.

"It's nothing. I'm just disappointed in myself… I'm a weakling who can't do anything. Compared to my cousin, I'm nothing. We're like heaven and earth apart," she sniffled, wiping her tears that are still overflowing.

"I get what you're trying to say. It's the frustration of having someone so much better than you and yet they make it seem like nothing. It's like, we try so hard to fulfill our ideals and yet they are beyond your ideals with no difficulty at all," I said, thoughts of Oga filling my mind.

"Exactly! I mean, sure we are all different but that also means I wouldn't have the same strength to face this sort of frustration. I feel so down that I forgot about taking care of my wellbeing. And now, I'm stuck here while she's probably doing really great things and discovering even more to venture," she complained, her mouth stuck in a pout, ruining her pretty facial features.

"Don't worry! It's normal to have people that are better than us in this world. She might be better than you in one thing but surely there's something that you're better than her, right? You just got to find it," I encouraged her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I guess so," she finally managed to ease up. She tucked most of her bangs behind her ears, putting on hair clips so they don't fall into her eyes. I noticed that her hair really is like what I thought, for when she stood up, her hair drops to the floor, like a flowing golden river.

She went outside, probably looking for someone to get her some food. Not wanting anyone to find me there on her bed, I went back to mine and lied down. My eyelids suddenly started getting heavy as the seconds pass by. Soon, I fell into a deep slumber and was completely oblivious to what happened after.

_Back to present_

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. My blurred vision slowly clearing up, I noticed that there was a golden head lying on my chest. I tried to move without waking her up but she woke up anyway. We both sat on the bed, staring at each other.

The awkward silence that hung around us for the few minutes it lasted disappeared when Kie suddenly started laughing. The laughing was so bad she started punching the wall and I was like, _"What the actual f, girl?"_

"What's wrong? What's so funny?" I asked her. She tried to stop laughing and wipe her eyes that had gone watery with all the laughing. Compared to her pessimist past self, I guess I'd prefer her when she's like this.

"Look at your hair. It turned spiky all over. And I think I might've burnt you a little bit in my sleep because look at your clothes," she answered, pointing at me while still trying to stop her giggling.

When I looked down at my clothes, sure enough, there were so many parts burnt, making holes all over my shirt. Thankfully, my pants weren't that bad. I went to the mirror to look at my hair and saw that they were spiked all over, for god knows what reasons.

I sighed to myself, thinking about how I am going to find a way to live with a girlfriend this violent. But on second thoughts, I should be glad that it's not her sister instead since that girl is on a totally new level of violent, psychotic, crazy, obsessed girlfriend.

Although, I seem to not really mind having an obsessive girlfriend. Maybe because I'd have less urges to look for other girls since she's like the one who's the most into me. I never had anyone that likes me so much for who I really am so, for a chance to be with her, I'd do anything.

"Hey! I'm gonna go and take a bath~ be back in half an hour maybe?" Kie left the room, leaving me there looking at my messed up hair. I had changed into a t-shirt so nobody would ask me about my shirt that's full of burnt holes. Since she said she went to the bathroom, I went downstairs to the kitchen and used the sink there to fix my hair as I sighed for I don't know how many anymore, time.

_Kie's POV_

I went to the bathroom to take a bath I've been really longing for. Yuki's house is usually much organized than aneki's so taking baths here is much enjoyable. Although, aneki has more bathing supplies. I stripped myself of my clothings, folded it and put it in the basket alongside with my phone. I also took off my hair ties that were holding my hair into the pigtails it was in.

Entering the small cubicle for bathing, I brushed the bangs that was covering my golden iris, tying my hair up into a messy bun. I sat on the small stool that was in there, starting to rinse my body with the soothing warm water.

Then, I started looking around the bathroom searching for shampoo and soap. After a minute of searching, I realized… "Congratulations, Kie. You took a bath and forgot to look for soap and shampoo first. And then, even worse, you forgot to bring a towel or a change of clothes," I said to myself.

After contemplating it for a few minutes, I decided to call for Yuki. I went to the door of the bathroom and peeked my head out of it a little. My phone that was in the basket was within reach.

I dialled Yuki's number and waited for him to answer. It rang a few times before he picked the phone.

"Kie? What's wrong? I thought you went to take a bath," he asked, before I could say anything.

"Well… That's the thing. I forgot to bring any change of clothes. Also, I forgot to look for the shampoo, soap and towel," I explained. The other end was silent.

"Y-yuki?"

_Furuichi's POV_

I sighed. I know that she isn't tactless but then at some point, it seems like she is. Especially with me, since she trust me wholly, she acts as though I wouldn't do anything to her or she would just say that she wouldn't mind because it's me.

But then, I went to deliver the stuffs she asked for, nonetheless. At first, I thought of taking some of my mom's stuff or maybe my sister's but then, on second thought, they're gonna be pissed if they knew I touched their things, so I ended up giving her the ones I used, hoping that she wouldn't mind.

When I got to the bathroom and knocked the sliding glass door, there was no reply. I knocked again but there was still no reply so, I slowly opened the door only to have a thick cloud of hot mist hitting me in the face.

Fortunately, it didn't hurt much so, I opened the door a little bit more to enter. Once the mist have cleared up enough for me to see, I finally realized why the mist were so hot.

Kie was sleeping, slumping to the front on the stool under the shower, her body set ablaze. I guess, she didn't want to enter the tub before cleaning up but at the same time doesn't want the water on her body to dry up on its own. "Health beauty freak, huh?" I commented.

On that comment, Kie woke up from her sleep, lifting up her head from her knee, revealing her naked body for me to see. And unlike most girls who would've punched me in the face, she just sat there relaxed, staring me in the eye, as though I would know what she wants me to do if she does that.

"What's wrong? You can just put the towel and my change of clothes outside. And for the shampoo and soap, you can pass it to me now," she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. However, I didn't move from the spot I was standing at, looking at the wall behind her, wishing it would understand me, somehow.

"Or… Do you want to take a bath with me?"

**Yup.. That's it. No more. I'm tired of writing this. I need a break. **sigh** Alright! Once again, I wanna ask you guys about songs to listen to. Recently, I've been hooked to Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry (which I don't even know in which year it was released) and Guilty Crown's OSTs.**

**Also, I've recently finished reading the manga for The World God Only Knows so, I'm writing a fanfiction for that too (in the least, I have an idea to write something). Til then, MIEOW~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kin: Lost Fairy (Chapter 10)**

**I have to say, I'm not cruel. I'm just lazy to write so, really sorry for leaving the story hanging like that and so, since I have nothing more to say… Onwards to the story! Niyaa~~**

_Kie's POV_

Yuki-kun stood there staring at the aqua tiled wall behind me. Knowing him, he actually wants to take a bath with me but it must be awkward especially with his sister being so against me being with him.

"Nah, its fi-" "Sure, I'll go and put my clothes outside. I'll help you wash your hair. Just like when we were kids, right?" he cut me short. I was surprised because his expression wasn't as I expected it to be.

Wondering if he was actually serious, I went and took a peek outside to find him really taking his clothes off. He felt my presence and turned around, surprised to see his instincts were right. Out of perhaps reflex, he covered his chest with his shirt (kind of like what a girl would do XD).

"Geez, you shocked me," Yuki said, averting his eyes away from my gaze. I guess, he is embarrassed after all. I just shook my head and went back inside. After a few more minutes, he finally got in.

I was sitting on the stool again rinsing myself for the second time. I took the shampoo that Yuki gave me and handed it over to him. He stared at me with a confused look making me sigh.

"I thought you said you were gonna help me wash my hair," I asked, in a matter-of-factly tone. Realization hit him and so, he finally sat behind me and took the shampoo.

He took a glob of it into his palm and gently massaged it into my scalp. I inhaled the scent of the shampoo and its fragrance is just like how his hair smells like. It was so soothing to the point that I actually nodded off at one point. That is, until Yuki snapped me out of it.

After rinsing it off, I washed myself over with the body wash facing away from Yuki as he was also washing himself. Rinsing the body wash off, I entered the bath tub of warm water, relaxing my nerves and thawing my stiff muscles.

I noticed that Yuki haven't finished washing off yet so, I decided to give him a hand. I took the shampoo and squirted some into my hand. Then, I just did what Yuki did earlier.

When I first touched his head, he jolted up in shock but soon ease into it. His hair was surprisingly soft and silky for a boy. It made me kind of jealous because in comparison to my hair, his was actually softer.

After he was done, I eased myself back into the tub. Yuki however looked at me with an odd stare. I tilted my head to the side wondering what he is implying. He pointed to the tub and then at himself.

"You wanna get in?" I asked. He nodded in affirmation. A moment of awkward silence passed but he is still giving me that look. I lifted my shoulders not understanding what he is trying to get across.

He messed with his hair in frustration and finally speaks up. "I can't really get in if you're not planning to share any space with me. Or do you want me to freeze over waiting for you to be done?" he stated.

My face blushed pink at his comment as I withdrew my extended legs to give him some space. The water overflowed as he soaked himself into the water. I hugged my knees close to my chest as I stared up into his face.

His face was half in the water with only his eyes and part of his nose above the water. He blew little bubbles as he seemingly daydreamed all by himself. I played with my front hair that usually covers my gleaming golden eye.

"_Aneki can just let people see her odd eye. Why can't I do the same? It's not like people will start hating me again like those days, right? Besides… I have Yuki with me..." _These thoughts that used to haunt my mind came again but soon disappear as my consciousness and vision faded away.

_Normal POV_

Ai, Oga, Beel, Kunieda and Hilda walks around the supermarket as Ai, the one who actually had a purpose going there, got her groceries. The list in her hand was small but when you look at the number for each single item you'd see that she's actually getting a lot.

As Oga and Beel wanders around aimlessly, Kunieda and Hilda followed Ai stealthily while she was preoccupied with her groceries. She was grabbing some ingredients for making spaghetti. She got a can of tomato puree, a tin of corned beef and of course, the spaghetti itself.

Going to the vegetables section, Ai picked some onions, garlics and peppers. It took quite a while as she seemed to be very particular about the vegetables' condition. She examined every single one of them and chose only the freshest of them all.

Skipping along the aisle, Ai went to the drinks and cordials section, getting a few bottles of 1.5L cola and a large bottle of 3L orange juice cordial. She also took a few packets of chocolate candies.

As Kunieda and Hilda continue to observe her, they were more and more convinced of how much of a glutton she is. They wonder how she remains slim with the amount of food she is getting because surely she has to finish all of them before they expires which is in enough time to make her gain at least flabby arms and thighs.

But looking at her, she has slender legs and toned arms along with a defined hourglass figure that was even more accentuated with the cuttings of her shirt. There was absolutely no denying that the Elisabeth Kimi's heir is a stunning beauty.

With long lashes, a pale complexion to match with her dark raven hair and luscious pink lips set on her cute slightly round face, they're all ruined by her rotten personality and ignorance towards fashion. Not that she wears something that looks bad, it's more like she wears clothes that make her bad personality even more defined.

Like right now, she's wearing an oversized shirt with only a part of it tucked into her baggy shorts. With that, she wears a pair of sneakers. Her hair is messy and the only part that was combed was her front bangs which she combed only because she has a fetish for it.

After hours of getting groceries, Ai finally finishes and pays at the register. Kunieda, Hilda and Beel were already waiting outside but Oga was nowhere to be seen.

"Tats- Eh? Oga-kun? Where is he?" Ai asked, looking at Kunieda and Hilda looking at each other. Kunieda lifted her shoulders, gesturing that she doesn't know where he is while Hilda completely ignored the question pretending to tend to Beel.

Not bothered by Hilda's attitude, she proceeds to take her phone from her pocket to try and contact Oga but got disappointed by the fact that her battery was flat. Asking Kunieda, her phone was also coincidentally out of battery.

"I need to get these groceries back home before some of them starts smelling. They need to be kept refrigerated after all," Ai explains. Kunieda nods in understanding. However, Hilda still remain ignorant towards the situation.

Kunieda wonders why she was so relaxed especially with the 16 meter rule Oga and Beel are tied with. Surely Hilda doesn't want in the least Beel to be in a bad mood, right? Even so, Kunieda remains silent regarding her thoughts and simply continues to observe.

"So, Kunieda, I'll leave him to you. Is that okay?" Ai asked. Kunieda made a confused face as her thoughts were interrupted. "Eh?" was the only the only respond she could make.

"I was saying, I'll be leaving for home to deliver my groceries. And since Hilda seems like she couldn't be bothered, I'll be counting on you to go look for Oga. I'm pretty sure he got himself lost or he's just too distracted to notice anything. He's like that sometimes. So, I'll be going then," Ai went and left Kunieda without being able to give a proper reply.

When Kunieda realizes it, Hilda was nowhere to be seen and so, she is left alone to search for her unrequited love. Internally scolding herself, the flustered Kunieda went off to search for him despite her being embarrassed.

She walked pass a few aisle before finding Oga looking at a croquette stall. The croquettes made there were freshly fried in the open, therefore, attracting the croquette loving high school boy. Unfortunately, the croquettes were too expensive for him to afford so he was just staring at them.

Pitying him, Kunieda pulled out her money pouch, grabbed a 1000 yen note and bought a fish croquette for him. When she was paying, her arm extended across his shoulder shocking him, making him jolt up in the process, causing the both of them to stumble back.

"K-Kunieda?! Why are you here? You want croquettes too?" Oga asked, not getting that she was buying it for him. Kunieda was then, stunned since she's embarrassed to say that she's buying it for him.\

"Uh… Ah, y-yeah! I've been wanting to get these... Ahahaha…" Kunieda's inner self groaned in self-loathing as she let the golden chance to treat Oga to his favorite food. After she finally paid for the croquette, she and Oga went out of the supermarket and supposedly head to their home.

Without realizing, Kunieda had walked along with Oga to the park where they first met. The boy then sat at the bench and looked up into the sky, appearing to be daydreaming.

"A-ano, Oga…" Kunieda stuttered. The breeze blew making his hair sway in the wind. It made him look dreamy in her eyes, even dreamier than what Ai's filter could do **(hope you guys remember what this is)**.

Mustering all the courage she has, she finally said, "Y-you know, if… if you want, I can share this croquette with you…" She lowered her gaze so he wouldn't be able to see her embarrassing expression. Her front bangs covering her flustering face.

For a long while, there was a still silence and nothing but the breeze could be heard. Without Kunieda realizing it, Oga has moved from the bench to standing in front of her. Nervous, Kunieda could only stare at his feet that were inches away from hers. In comparison, she noticed how small her feet were compared to his.

Suddenly, he started getting closer and closer making her freeze in place. She closed her eyes tight in attempt to not be overwhelmed by her emotions. Then, she felt a gentle pat on her head. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees that it's Oga patting her.

She couldn't speak but with the last bits of her determination, she held up the still warm croquette in her hands to try and feed Oga the scrumptious delicacy. His hand still on her head, he lowers his head down and took a bite from the croquette.

He looked away and slowly chewed the food, savoring the taste. His head that is usually empty is filled with resounding thoughts of a chat he had earlier at school. The thoughts that just can't seem to leave his mind even though usually, they never bothered him.

As his mind wanders off, he slowly reminisce the bits and pieces of the conversation that he had.

_Flashback (Oga's POV)_

Eating the croquette Ai bought with her, I slump my back on the fence of the rooftop and cleared my mind from any thoughts. Not that there is any but it's relaxing to do so. Aside from that, I haven't been able to get my mind of Kunieda for quite a long time.

Ever since the time I went to the amusement park with her, I think. I'd always think about her in my idle times. Undeniably, she's a pretty girl and prominently, much nicer than Hilda but… even then, I just can't get the feeling sorted out. Whenever I look at her, she'd always be sparkling for some reason.

Nibbling at the croquette in my hand, I saw her as she walked across the compound to meet with her friends for lunch. Like I said before, she looks like she's sparkling. It's almost to the point of blinding me.

Her smile, her embarrassed face, that clueless expression she'd make… It's as though she…

"Bewitched me…" I muttered a little too loud. Ai heard me and started to ask me questions. I kept saying that it was just something about the game I was playing but she's still not buying it. So, in the end, I told her all about how I've been thinking a lot about a female classmate of mine.

After my long explanation that left my head smoking, Ai took some time to think about what I said. And the conclusion she came up with was, "I think you're in love with her."

It took me a very long time to comprehend what she was trying to say. 'Love' is for me, a very foreign word. Aside from using it to describe my favorite food or my favorite game or any of my favorite things, 'love' has never been associated to anything else.

And the sincere face Ai was making show no sign of her trying to prank me. I tried to think it over again but the more I think about it, the more I feel like what she's saying is right. Because… now it all make sense. The feeling was similar to what I always feel when eating croquette.

The major difference was that it's a feeling for a person, not an inanimate object. Maybe that's why it's familiar but at the same time, foreign. An unknown feeling that I've never experienced. Until now…

"_Maybe I should… tell her how I feel?" _I thought. And with that, I made a resolute decision to do so.

_Back to present (Kunieda's POV)_

His hand is still on my head, he's looking away from me with his bangs covering his eyes so, I can't tell his expressions and I only slightly lifted my head to see because I'm still embarrassed.

I'm happy at this situation but at the same time I'm scared to know its reason because if, just if he says that he's doing this but doesn't love me, I might be broken forever. Even if I'm exaggerating it, it feels that way now because I really, really have fallen in love with him.

Suddenly, the hand that was on my head just now was retracted away. The warmth that it gave me disappeared and turned into chills from the blowing breeze. I felt like grabbing his hand so he wouldn't leave me but my courage is no more.

Feeling hopeless, I could only pray so that I…

"Kunieda… Aoi Kunieda," his voice cut through my thoughts. I was slightly surprised because he sounded much gentler than he used to. And when I properly looked up at him, I was even more shocked to see him blushing. He looked straight into my eyes with a tender gaze.

"Kunieda, I think… I'm in love with you."

**Okaaay… Enough of this, I'm fangirling, I can't type anymore… I'll continue this sometime later… So I changed my name to Ayase Chihara. Chihara is Daichi's last name so; I'm just kind of claiming that I'm married to him (he's my onii chan and we're in a relationship…?) Sore de JYANA! MIEUAOW!~**


End file.
